


Three Vampires and A Werewolf

by Billcipher111



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anxious Thomas Sanders, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Not Related, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has ADHD, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Parent Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Parent Thomas Sanders, Past Child Abuse, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Protective Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF), Racism, Sexism, Slurs, Transphobia, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampire Logic | Logan Sanders, Vampire Morality | Patton Sanders, Vampire Sleep | Remy Sanders, Werewolf Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Werewolf Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF), past werewolf vs vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billcipher111/pseuds/Billcipher111
Summary: Virgil is out late one night when he spots the most peculiar sight. An abandoned werewolf pup, left under a bush in the forest to die. Vampires and Werewolves were not known for getting along, especially where he lived. Making a decision fast as the sun started to rise, Virgil takes the pup home.Now Virgil, with the help of his clan, must learn how to properly raise this pup while rolling with whatever life decides to throw at them next.And that only leaves Virgil with one question...Where the hell does logan keep getting all of this money???
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Thomas Sanders & The Sides
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	1. I Found A Puppy! Can We Keep It?

It was common knowledge that Vampires and Werewolves did _not_ get along. Simple as that. They hated each other so much that wars have been waged _over_ and _over_ with the sole intention of hurting the other group as _much as possible_. But these wars happened so long ago, that no one really knows why it started in the first place. Why the two species hated each other as much as they did. One day, the wars _just_ stopped. The two didn't stop heating each other, _of course_ , but as time went on and newer generations came around, they had decided that it was stupid to fight a war when no one knew what it was about.

But that did not mean that Werewolves and Vampires would just magically stop heating each other. No no _no_. They still _very_ much despised each other, but most tended to simply avoid each other. There was still fighting and bloodshed from both sides, mainly from Vampire and Werewolf loyalists who still firmly believed that the other was _despicable_ and _deserving of death_ , but as time went on there numbers dwindled fewer and fewer. Any loyalists who were left were easily silenced once they realized that they were the minority. 

After that life continued on. Years continued to fly by and no one ever truly found out what the fighting was all about. Ideas and rumors floated around of course, but nothing was ever confirmed. Life just continued on.

* * *

"What. _The fuck..._ " This was not how Virgil wanted to end his night. It was early, nearly dawn and he had left to feed a few hours ago. Sure, they had blood bags at home but nothing really beat warm fresh blood. He was particularly fond of deer, they were always a fun catch. After feeding he would usually stay out longer and just hang around in the dead of the night. It was nice. The cool summer air, moon bright above him, and being able to leave the house without having to worry about _drowning_ himself in sunscreen. Unfourtiounatly. staying out late is exactly what lead himself into this predicament. Staring down at a small, _seemingly abandoned_ , werewolf cub.

He was hesitant, at first. For all he knew, this could have been some trap by some, particularly nasty werewolves. But he couldn't smell any other werewolves around. Witch lead him to believe that this was an abandoned runt. He couldn't help but snarle, _fucking animals_. Normally he had absolutely no problem with Werewolves, but he had a _real_ problem with the kind who could do this kind of shit and not feel bad about it. The pore pup looked _absolutely freezing_ and based on his size, he _couldn't_ have been older than one or so. The pore thing probably didn't even know how to shift back into a human form yet. Absolutely _despicable_. 

"Hey," Virgil started softly, crouching down slowly as the pup whimpered. "Hey, it's ok. I'm going to take care of you. It's ok." He knows that he shouldn't get attached, but it was already _far_ too late for that as he cradled the pup in his arms, who only snuggled closer, getting all the warmth he could get. Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Carefully, Virgil maneuvered to where he was holding the pup securely in one hand and grabbed his phone with the other. It was a text from his clan-mate, Logan. 

_**'Patton wanted to know when you'll be home. It is almost sunrise and he is starting to get concerned.'** _

Looking up into the sky, Virgil groaned. It was nearly sunrise. Looking down at the pup, who was now sleeping soundly in his arms, he became worried. He just hoped his clan was alright with him bringing home a new family member...

* * *

Virgil closed the door of the house he shared with his clan-mates quietly, hiding the pup in his hoodie. His clan was smaller than most, consisting of just him and two others. Logan and Patton. Logan was the head of there clan, being the oldest, by a few hundred years, and the one who had turned booth him and Patton. He was the tallest of the three with the stereotypical vampire pale skin and dark hair. His eyes were a piercing green color and he tended to wear formal clothes with ties for just about any occasion. Being an older Vampire, he had a more difficult time with modern technology but it fascinated him all the same. He was also borderline rich, being the main breadwinner for their small clan. _No one knew where he got his money..._

Patton was considerably younger than Logan, yet still _far_ older than Virgil himself. Patton was a strange Vampire, deciding to wear _bright_ and _colorful_ clothing over the topical dark-colored clothes that vampires were usually seen in. Patton had an ambiguous appearance. He was slightly chubby and shorter than both Virgil and Logan. His curly hair was a dirty blond color and his face was speckled with freckles along with the rest of his body, his eyes were also a striking blue color. He wore both ' _male_ ' and ' _female_ ' clothes, often switching between colorful flowery dresses and soft pastel outfits. He was allergic to most stronger sunscreen, so to protect himself from the sun he often walked around with one of his many cute parasols. He had _a lot_. Because of his appearance and the way he acted, most other Vampires avoided him, some even picking on him when Logan or Virgil wasn't around. He worked as a veterinarian at the local vet's office. 

And then there was Virgil, the youngest vampire of the group. He looked like most stereotypical vampires. Pale complexion, dark hair, dark clothes. Often wearing hoodies or different types of jackets. He often painted his nails with Patton, making them black or purple to match his bright purple eyes, Patton often stuck with more rainbow or pastel colors. He was anti-social, choosing to only interact with his clan. He didn't really like most of the other Vampires who lived in his area. Most of them were either stuck up pricks, _like the ones who picked on Patton_ , or idiot loyalists who managed to band together. He was in between jobs at the moment, as he was recently fired from a job that he _hated_. Logan had often told hem that he didn't need a job, they had plenty of money. He also offered to pay for Virgil to go to college so he can have the education to get a job that he would want, rather than jumping from several other jobs that he hated. He had always considered it but the closet college didn't have any courses he was interested in, and all the other colleges were _so_ far away...

"Ah, good, your home," Logan said, causing Virgil to jump slightly, the pup shifted in his hoodie as he slept. "Patton was starting to get worried. You often forget to take sunscreen out with you, just in case. You need to keep that in mind, Virgil." Logan said. Virgil just nodded, listening to the small lecture. He knew that Logan was just as worried as Patton. It was comforting. "Anyway, Patton had just made a new cookie recipe and was wondering if you'd like-" Logan suddenly paused, sniffing at the air, making Virgil freeze. Logan stepped closer to Virgil as he sniffed at the air. "Virgil, have you had an encounter with a _werewolf_?" He asked, concerned. Logan wasn't _against_ werewolves, but he had more than his fair share in bad experiences with them in the past. He had fought in one of the last wars between the two species before they stopped. He often refused to talk about those days. 

" _N-no_...Not... _exactly_..." He shifted around previously. He was suddenly starting to regret his decision. He _really_ didn't want Logan to be mad at him. He didn't know if he would be able to _handle_ it if Logan got _mad_ at _him_. He couldn't _handle_ authority figures _being mad at him. His anxiety **wouldn't** allow it. _

Logan noticed the change in Virgil's breathing immediately. His breaths had become quick and shallow and he seemed on the verge of a panic attack. "Hey, _no_. It's ok." Logan said softly, placing a hand on Virgil's shoulder softly, ignoring how Virgil flinched at the contact. "It's alright. You're not in trouble. I promise. I was just worried." He reassured gently. After a few moments, Virgil managed to calm his breathing. "There you go. It's alright. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" After a moment Virgil jerkily nodded. Logan waited patiently for him to answer.

"I-I found something..." He said. Logan was just about to ask him what he found when he shifted his jacket open, revealing the small pup inside. Logan's jaw dropped.

_"Is that-"_

"Yeah..." Logan opened his mouth to speak but Virgil had beaten him to it. "I-It was abandoned in a bush, _I didn't kidnap it!_ I- I think it was a runt and the mother abandoned it. Its... Its _really_ young, Lo. Just a _baby_ , I think. And it was _freezing_ and I _couldn't_ just leave it there! I don't even think it knows how to shift itself back yet!" He rushed out, trying to get his point across quickly, "It would have _died_! I _couldn't_ just leave it! _I-"_

"Virgil." Virgil flinched as the words died in this throat, looking up at Logan. Logan placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Virgil, I'm _so proud_ of you." He smiled.

" _R-Realy?_ " He asked.

"Of course," Logan answered, "Any other Vampire around here would have left it to die. _Hell,_ some probably would have killed it themselves. But instead, you _saved_ it." Logan said. "How about we go take the pup to Patton? He is a vet and should be able to tell us what the gender of the pup is and anything we may need to nurse the pore thing back to health. It looks _malnourished_." Logan said.

Virgil nodded, following Logan to the kitchen were Patton was moving the cookies from the cookie sheet to the cooling rack. Almost immediately after they entered the kitchen, Patton sniffed at the air, recognizing the scent of wolf, along with his clan-mates. Patton turned around, confused until his eyes landed on the pup. _"Is that a-"_

"Werewolf pup? Yes." Logan answered. "Virgil had found this pup abandoned in the woods while he was out feeding. The pup seems to be malnourished and we were wondering if you could help us. You have _far_ more knowledge on this that we would, seeing as you are a veterinarian." 

"Of course!" Patton insisted, Rushing over to his clan-mates sides. "Let me look at the pore pup," Patton said. Virgil handed over the pup, causing it to whine and whimper. " _Aw,_ the pore baby is so cold. Logan, can you go get the spare blanket from the closet, please?"

"Of course," Logan nodded before leaving to retrieve the blanket.

"I think I have some spare bottles used to feed smaller animals in my work bag. Virgil, dear, do you think you can go grab one of those and fill it with milk while I check over for any injuries, please?" Patton asked. Virgil nodded, quickly making his way to Patton's room to grab the bottle. After that Logan had come back with the blanket. "Thank you, dear," Patton said, swaddling the pup in the warm blanket.

"How is it?" Logan asked. 

"Well," Patton began, "Its a little boy. I'd say around one, maybe. He's a good size for his age, if not a little malnourished. So he defiantly wasn't _exactly_ a _runt_."

"It wasn't a runt?" Virgil asked, returning with the bottle, moving to the fridge to fill it with milk.

"He,"

"Oh? Sorry. He wasn't a runt?" He said handing the bottle to Patton who fed it to the pup who drank it happily. "If he wasn't a runt, why was he abandoned?"

"I... _May_ have an idea." Logan said looking less than happy. The others looked at Logan, confused. "It was an ... _old_ tradition for werewolves to have large packs. Whenever a mother had her pups, the smallest one would be _discarded of_ , runt or _not_." 

Patton gasped and Virgil looked disgusted, _"Really?"_

"Yes, but it was a tradition mainly used by werewolf loyalist, to make sure they had the strongest and best of each litter. Most werewolves had stopped doing this centuries ago, finding it inhumane and cruel. But..." He looked down easily at the pup who had finished drinking down the bottle, "Apparently _some_ of the old traditions still live on..."

"That's _horrible_ ," Virgil said, barely controlling his anger. "How could anyone _do_ that?" Even _his_ parents wouldn't do that. And _that_ was saying something. "We're keeping him, right.?" Virgil blurted out. He didn't really want to ask, afraid of the answer, but he just _had_ to know.

"Of course," Logan said. "We are not going to just leave this pup, who knows what would happen to him? From this point on, this pup is an official member of our clan. Werewolf or not he's one of us now." At that, Virgil let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. That was good. If Logan, _the head of the clan_ , had officially decided he was going to stay, then he was going to stay no matter what.

"Were going to have to move, tho," Patton said. "This town is _filled_ with Vampire loyalists who wouldn't hesitate to harm the pup. Mater of fact, they would to as far as to hurt another _Vampire_ if they don't conform the the ' _standards that vampires should be set to_ ' " Patton said bitterly.

"Has anyone been picking on you again, Patton?" Logan asked concerned. The last time someone picked on Patton, Logan _made sure_ that that Vampire never even _looked_ at Patton again. It was his job as the head of the clan to protect his clan-mates.

"A little..." Patton said, rocking the now sleeping pup. "But it's alright. I can handle a few names. It doesn't bother me." Patton smiled.

"Patton, I _know_ that isn't true. Please do not lie about your feelings like this." Logan insisted.

Patton frowned, "I... I know. I'm sorry. I just. I don't _want_ it to bother me." He said, "I _know_ they're stupid and wrong, but it still _hurts_ sometimes..."

"Its ok, Pat," Virgil said, "Its ok to be hurt when people say bad things about you. You don't _have_ to feel guilty about feeling bad." Virgil awkwardly comforted. He wasn't exactly the best at it.

"I know kiddo. Thank you." Patton said, smiling at Virgil's attempt to make him feel better.

"Virgil is right," Logan said, "You have every right to be upset. _Especially_ if someone was picking on you. On that note, you didn't happen to catch the names of the people who had said things about you, did you?" Logan asked, causing Virgil and Patton to laugh. "I don't know what you're laughing at. I am being _completely_ serious."

* * *

It had taken them nearly two months to be able to move. There was a lot of work to be done. From packing the house to having their jobs transfers to the new city that they were moving to. Seeing as he didn't have a job, Virgil took on the responsibility of watching over the pup witch they had named Roman, who had been getting healthier and healthier by the day. Logan had even managed to get his hands on some adoption papers for the pup. _How_ he did it was another mystery. But Virgil was sure as hell shocked to find that he was listed as the _father_ on the documents. Logans reasoning for singing the papers that way had been that _He_ was the one who found Roman, and it didn't hurt that Roman had imprinted on Virgil. _Sure_ , Roman loved Patton and Logan, but there was a special bond between him and Virgil.

Logan had also taken care of the problem of the Vampires who were picking on Patton. No one knew _what_ he had done but they refused to even stay in the same _area_ as Patton. Patton could now live what little time they had left in that town peacefully. The same could _not_ be said about Virgil, who constantly got harassed by Vampire loyalists for ' _smelling like a dog_ ' and ' _betraying their species_ '. Virgil tried his best to ignore them, but he was starting to get pissed off. They were indirectly insulting the youngest member of there clan. _His_ pup. He _so badly_ wanted to tell those Vampires were they could shove their opinions but he knew that would only make things worse. 

And then the Vampires started getting physical. It started off by shoving him, then it slowly escalated to tripping him and eventually hitting. Until one day a group of loyal had jumped him and beat him down. Virgil, _being the non-confrontational and shy person he was_ , didn't fight back. Or tell Logan. Who had only found out by watching a beat-up Virgil wander into the house late one night.

Logan was, _Rightfully_ , pissed. How _dare_ they atack a member of his clan! He was also upset at Virgil, for not telling him sooner that something was going on. But he knew that the pore bat was probably terrified of what he would do to him if he told him... _Damn his parents for giving Virgil a reason for asking him for help_. He was _glad_ that they were long dead. But it didn't matter, Logan _made sure_ that those Vampires would _never_ bother his clan again. 

A week before they had left, Roman had managed to shift back from a Pup to a baby with some coaxing. Patton didn't stop squeaking for over an hour afterwards. It wasn't hard to see why. Little Roman was absolutely _adorable_. He had warm tanned skin and wavy chocolate brown hair and the most beautiful large green eyes and a face full of freckles. Logan and Virgil also had a hard time trying not to coo over him and his adorably round cheeks. They both had to be strong or they wouldn't be able to resist spoiling the pore boy, but it was already _far_ too late for that.

Patton defiantly didn't mind spoiling the pup. Dressing him up in all sorts of cute outfits and buying him all sorts of toys. Virgil had to admit, Roman looked adorable in some of the outfits that Patton had put him in. And it didn't hurt that Roman was an incredibly easy baby. Almost never fussy, always happy, and giggling.

Then came the move. Virgil wasn't ashamed to say that he wasn't sad to leave. Sure, this had been his home town since he was born, but that was a long, _long_ time ago. And he had far more bad memories of the place than good. Practically any memory that didn't have either Logan or Patton in it was bad. So he was happy to leave. Logan and Patton were also pleased to leave. They had moved there a little bit before Virgil was born and never really liked the place, but that was in part to the people who lived there. It was filled to the brim with _awful_ people. And none of them were sad to go. Their new home was _far_ better anyway.

The town that they moved into seemed really nice, and it was inhabited by both Vampires and Werewolves and a few other species. They could tell from the sent in the air. That was good, it meant that Roman had a good chance of befriending kids his one age from multiple species once he grew a little older. Their new house was large, probably a bit bigger than necessary, giving them each their own room with three rooms to spare. There were _four_ of them! Who the _hell_ needed _seven bedrooms! **Were was Logan getting this kind of money!**_ And it was already paid off to! _God_ that man was a mystery. Logan had explained that he was probably going to use one of the rooms as an office for his ' _work_ ' and Patton wanted to make one room like a family game night area filled with games and toys and 'family activities.' They offered to let Virgil use the spare room for whatever he wanted, but he didn't really have any use for it so it was just made into a spare bedroom.

Their house was close to a school that Roman could attend in a few years but it was also near some parks. One was like a normal playground, full of toys and equipment and things for children to climb on and the other was closer to a nature trail winding threw a large patch of woods. Virgil was glad because _something_ told him that Roman was going to be an energetic young kid.

* * *

Virgil was starting to get worried. Roman was nearly _two_ now and he worried that he was a bit behind. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Roman to walk or say anything. Virgil had read nearly every parenting book there was and nearly all of them had said he should have started to walk or talk by now. Roman could stand by himself just fine but he _refused_ to do any more. And Roman was _not_ a quiet baby. He would coo and babble at things all the time, but even with Virgil trying to teach him, he just refused to speak. He had never really known how long Roman was left in that forest, but he was starting to worry if that had somehow messed with his development. "You know, staring at him isn't going to get him to talk." Virgil jumped slightly from where he was watching Roman play with a few of his toys. 

" _Jesus **fu** \- freaking christ_, Logan!" Virgil yelped, grabbing his chest. "If it wasn't for the fact that I'm already dead you would have _killed_ me!" He hissed.

Logan just smiled, clearly amused, as he leaned over the side of the couch to watch Roman play with his toys. "I'm _sincerely_ sorry, Virgil," He wasn't, "It was not my intention to frighten you. But I simply think that there is nothing to worry about regarding Roman's development."

"But how do you _know_?" Virgil asked, "Everything I read says that roman should be able to speak by now. O-Or walk! But he had done neither!" Virgil stressed, "How can we _be sure_ that there is nothing wrong!"

Logan smiled before walking into the anointing kitchen and grabbing a cookie before coming back. Hiding the cookie behind his back, Logan called out, "Oh, _Roman_." The baby's head popped up, looking at Logan. " _Do you want... A cookie?_ " Roman immediately squealed and clapped at the word, quickly crawling over to Logan who then reviled the cookie to give it to him. 

" _Lo_!" Virgil scolded, "You're going to ruin his dinner!"

Logan couldn't help but chuckle. Less than a year and Virgil had become a doting father figure to the boy. "Virgil, Roman recognized when his name was said and he understood what a cookie was before I had shown it to him." Logan explained, "And you are doing such a good job of teaching him and making sure he is caught up to were he is supposed to be." He said, making Virgil blush at the praise. "I highly dout that Roman is developmentally delayed. If he is not walking or talking yet, perhaps its simply just because he is not ready or he does not want to. Pushing him slightly to grow is not a bad thing, Virgil. But you don't have to worry so much. Roman is growing just fine." He reassured.

Virgil looked hesitant but answered, "I can't just _not_ worry, Lo. He's just _so_ tiny and fragile and I don't want _anything_ to happen to him"

Logan laughed at that, "You are _such_ a worrying father, its rather cute."

Virgil sputtered, "I'm _not_ \- I'm not his dad! I'm just- taking care of him! _That's all!_ " he insisted, his face growing many shades brighter than his normal Vampire-isk complexion.

"That's not what it says on his _adoption paperwork,_ " Logan teased.

" _The adoption paperwork that you forged!"_

Logan smirked and crouched down to Roman, how had just finished devouring the cookie and whos face was a mess with crumbs. "Roman," He said, gaining his attention, "Roman we're _daddy_?" He asked. Roman made a squealing sound in the back of his throat while making grabby hands at Virgil, causing said Vampire to temporarily louse all brain function. Upset that his daddy wasn't giving him the attention that he wanted, Roman settled for crawling over to Virgil then use his pant let to pull himself standing. Once again he made grabby hands in Virgil's direction before happily babbling as Virgil finally Picked him up, giving him the attention that he oh so craved.

"Ok, _fine_." Virgil hissed, red in the face as he grabbed a tissue off of the coffee table to clean Romans face with. "You... you _might_ have a point."

"Of course I do." Logan laughed, "Roman just _loves_ his daddy." Logan laughed even harder when Roman smushed Virgils slim checks before his hands, giggling at the funny faces his daddy was making.

" _Oh_ , is squishing my face _funny_ to you?" Virgil asked, Voice slightly muffled as Roman continued to play with his face. "How would you feel if I _diiiiiiidddd_... ** _This_**!" He squished Romans checks, causing the boy to squeal with laughter. "Not fo fun now, _is it_?" Virgil cake mocked as he continued to make Roman howl with adorable baby laughter. Luckily, Logan was recording and taking _plenty_ of pictures for Patton's scrapbook.

Speaking of Patton, " _Well, well, well_. What's all this?" He asked, dressed in his veterinarian's outfit, as he had just come home from work.

" _Revenge_!" Virgil answered, Blowing a raspberry onto Roman's cheek, Who somehow laughed even harder.

"Abab babaha!" Roman babbled out as he playfully swatted Virgil's hands away.

"What was _that_?" Virgil asked, playfully poking at Romans belly. " _What was that_?"

"Abada babada daba!"

"Uh-huh? _Really_?" Virgil asked, pretending he could understand Romans babbling.

"Ababdadabada! bababadaba!"

"Really? How interesting!" Virgil cooed, enjoying his fake conversation with Roman while Patton was practically melting in the corner. 

"This is just too cute to process," Logan said quietly and he made sure to get plenty of picture and video evidence.

"Abadabada! dabada dada!"

"What was that?" Virgil asked, not shut if he heard that right. "Can you say that again, baby?"

"Dabada dada!" he squealed clapping his hands, "Dada! Da! Dada!"

" _Oh my stars_ , did you get that?" Patton did his best to whisper to Logan, trying not to squeal too loudly. Logan nodded and he made sure the camera was nicely focused on Roman, who was now confused as to why his daddy was crying. Wich was also on camera.

Roman started walking not too long after that, wich Logan had _also_ gotten plenty of pictures of. He even managed to capture the moment that Roman had tripped and fell onto his face. And Pictures of the aftermath of that were Virgil was fawning over Roman, on the brink of tears, all the awhile Roman barely whimpered. He sniffled and looked confused as hell, but not a tear was ahead that day. _At least not by Roman._


	2. Roman Makes Some Friends And Patton Meets A Karen

It was the day of Roman's first birthday while living with them. His birthday being on the day when Virgil had first found the pup in the woods, June 25.

They _might_ have been spoiling Roman a bit at this point, seeing as they threw the toddler a _huge_ party. He had a stack of presents and the _whole_ living room was filled with streamers and balloons and they had a chocolate cake with a fudge frosting. Roman was even dressed up in a little suit. It was an adorable maroon red suit with a black undershirt and an adorable little red bowtie. Patton and Virgil _definitely_ had fun dressing him up.

Even the others were dressed up. Logan was wearing a suit and his favorite tie. It might have been a bit over the top for this event, but considering how formal he usually dressed, it seemed fitting. Virgil was wearing a long-sleeved purple dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants. Patton was wearing a light gray suit top with a white undershirt and a short poofy light blue skirt.

"Is the good baby ready to blow out his candles!" Patton asked as he held up a camera to take pictures of Roman as he squealed and clapped his hands.

Virgil picked Roman up and held him closer to the cake, "Let blow out the candles, Ro!" Roman clapped happily before reaching out to grab the candle. "No, no, no," Virgil said, pulling his hand away from the flame. "You have to blow it out, like this!" He said before blowing lightly at the candle as a demonstration. "See? Will you do it with daddy?" Virgil asked as he blew lightly on the candle while Roman tried. He was mostly spitting on himself. So to spare Roman and the cake from baby slobber, Virgil blew out the candle. "Yay!" Virgil and the others cheered. "You did it, Ro! Yay!" Virgil bounced Roman.

"YaaaaaaY!" Roman copied as he clapped his hands.

"Yay! Now, let's get you into your highchair and get you a piece of cake and pray that the sugar rush isn't too bad." Virgil said, moving to plop Roman down in his highchair. Cutting off a piece of the cake, Virgil brought it over to Roman and sat it on his little highchair tray along with some baby silverware so Virgil could feed him. "After this, were going to open some presents, aren't you excited?" Virgil asked, getting a spoon full of the cake for roman. "Now say _ah_ ,"

" _Aaa_!" Roman said, opening his mouth wide as Virgil spoon-fed him a piece of cake.

"Isn't he just too cute!" Patton squealed, taking pictures for his scrapbook.

Logan nodded, "This is certainly very adorable-" Logan paused as Roman suddenly smushed his face into his cake.

They all watched in shock for a moment, as Roman lifted his head up out of the cake only to shove some more cake into his mouth using his hands. Then Virgil let out a strangled gasp, " _Roman! How could you?_ " he gasped dramatically as Roman giggled into his cake.

"Well, at least we know he likes that flavor." Logan deadpanned as he watched Roman dig into his cake.

" _I got all of that._ "

" _What_?" Logan asked, looking over to a stunned Patton.

"I got _all of that._.." He paused to giggle for a moment. " _On camera_."

Logan held back a snicker, "Those are going in the scrapbook, right?"

"Oh _definitely_."

After finishing there cake, and getting Roman cleaned up, they moved into presents. Roman had gotten several pairs of cute outfits along with some more dress-up clothes. He had also gotten several stuffed animals, including a large stuffed bat that he _loved_. Then there was some Disney coloring books and crayons and a few more learning based children's toys. In the last box was some puppy squeaky toys. Virgil was _not_ amused.

Roman seemed quite happy unwrapping them and seeing what he got, and once they were opened he seemed to have trouble deciding what to play with. He would pick up one toy, play with it for a few minutes, then put it down and move on to the next toy, then the next, then the next. Until he eventually got the idea to try and pick up all of his toys at once. That didn't work out very well. But Logan and Patton _sure_ found it hilarious that Roman liked his squeaky toys.

* * *

Roman was now a very energetic three year old. He was _constantly_ running around the house while playing with his toys. It was very adorable, but this excess energy was _quickly_ tiering Virgil. Even if he didn't need to sleep anymore, he often found himself taking _as many_ naps as he could get, _relishing_ in the nap time schedule they had set up for Roman. 

The others noticed how Virgil had become increasingly more tired. They tried to help out as much as they could but they had work and often couldn't be around to help all the time. Then Patton decided to take a few vacation days so he could give Virgil a well deserved it break.

Virgil at first was _completely_ against the idea. Not wanting Patton to waste any of his time doing the job that he should have been able to do himself. But Patton had reassured him that taking care of Roman was a family matter. They were clan-mates after all. But Virgil was still hesitant. It was good reasoning and he agreed with it but... There was still _something_ holding him back... Patton could tell. He was good with emotions like that. 

"It's ok that your scared," Patton told him.

"W-what?" Virgil stuttered, "I'm not _scared_!" 

"But you _are_." He said, "You _are_ scared. You're _scared_ and _worried_ and _nervous_. And that's _perfectly_ fine. You've never been too far away from Ro for more than a few hours at a time since you had _found_ him." Patton said. "I know you're protective of Roman, and I know you care _a lot_ about him, but you deserve a break too. You work _so_ hard to make sure Roman is happy and healthy. You are _such_ a good dad, Virge." By the time Patton had finished his speech, Virgil was trying very hard not to cry.

" _I_ -" his voice cracked, " _Yeah_ , yeah. You can h-help watch him. But just d-drop it with this emotional speech s-shit." He tried to discreetly wipe his eyes but it was pretty obvious. "I-its stupid. And cringy..."

Patton smiled and held back a chuckle. Despite his words, he could clearly tell that Virgil had not meant it. He just had a hard time reacting to emotions. _Especially_ positive emotions directed towards him. He didn't get much of that before he was apart of their clan...

* * *

Once Virgil had allowed Patton to watch Roman, he layed down for a nap and promptly passed out for two days _straight_. But that was alright, he deserved a break. Patton had decided that this was a _great_ opportunity to take Roman out to the park to play. Patton had dressed up Roman in a red shirt and little overalls and his little red and white sneakers. He looked adorable. Patton wore a light blue teeshirt and a white overall skirt and a pair of his light blue sneakers. He also grabbed his white parasol that was decorated with little blue flowers. When Patton had told Roman that they were going to the park, Patton had a hard time dressing him because he wouldn't stop bouncing around.

"Park! Park! Park! Park!" Roman skipped, holding Patton's hand as they walked to the park.

"Yep! Were going to the park, Kiddo!" Patton said happily, "Were going to go play on the _swings_ and _slides_! Maybe there will be other kids there to play with!"

" _Yay_!" Roman hopped.

Roman really hasn't been to the park before. Virgil thought about taking him but he had ended up getting way too worried about Roman getting hurt or sick or kidnaped or accidentally shifting in front of others. Virgil was just a tad bit overprotective of Roman. 

"Wwwoooooowwwwwww!" Roman gasped, looking over at the park that had kids littered about.

"Do you want to go on the swings?" Patton asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" He bounced.

Patton laughed, picking up Roman and plopping him down in a baby safe swing. Roman squealed happily as Patton pushed him with one hand while he used the other to hold his parasol safely over his head to protect himself from the sun. Roman stayed on the swing for a little while before wanting to explore the rest of the park. But he had to be careful because most of the kids at the park were older than Roman.

Roman really liked the slides and the jungle gym. 

"Hey, lady?" Patton jumped slightly as a small hand tugged on the hem of his skirt. Looking down he saw a young girl with blond hair put up in pigtails, she smelled human. "Why you's got a 'brella?" She asked.

Patton smiled at the young girl. He didn't mind the misgendering. She was just a kid after all and he did have a rather ambiguous look about him. The skirt, rather cute, didn't _exactly_ help. "I'm a mister," He said simply, "And I have this umbrella because I have sensitive skin. If the sun touches my skin it burns really badly."

"Why don't 'cha use sunscreen?" She asked.

"Because I'm allergic. And it makes me sick and get an icky rash," He explained, keeping an eye on Roman while he played.

"Oh, ok." She paused, "...Why are you wearing a dress mister?" She asked.

"Because I like feeling pretty too." He explained.

"Oh ok!" She said before running off to another grown adult, presumably her mother. 

Patton just rolled his eyes fondly and went back to watching Roman. _Kids will be kids_. After a few minutes of watching Roman run around happily, but the peace was quickly interrupted by a tapping on his shoulder, " _Excuse me_." He turned around to see the woman that the little girl had run to before, with the little girl behind her, looking rather shy and embarrassed. The woman had an uneven bob hair cut that looked bleached at the tips. She was also wearing a very dressy outfit and flats that did not belong at a park. She also had this superficial smile stretched across her face. And a shiny golden cross necklace All in all, she looked unpleasant to deal with.

"I am so sorry, _Mam_ ," Oh he already found himself growing annoyed. "But it seems that my daughter had misunderstood something in your previous conversation. She somehow came to the conclusion that you were a _man_!" She laughed. "And I was just wondering if you could please correct her. I don't want her growing up thinking men could dress like _this_ and be ok, you understand right?" Oh _god_ , he didn't know that there were pretentious _bitches_ like this around here.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said in an overly sweet tone that made the mother's face drop, "But your daughter is, _in fact_ , correct. I am a man. And I believe that it is _perfectly acceptable_ for a man to dress this way."

She stood there looking horrified for a second before spitting out, "You're a _freak_! An _affront to **god**_ and all that is _holy_!" She pulled her daughter behind her as she screamed. 

Oh _god_ , she was a religious nut. He usually had no problem with religion, but when others turned it around as a way to hurt others then he had an issue. "Mam, I _regret_ to inform you that I am not religious. I _apologize_ if I offend you in any way but I'd appreciate it if you would _please_ leave me alone and _mind your own business._ I am here with my nephew and we are _just_ trying to have a nice day at the park."

The woman, Patton didn't know her name but he knew her type so he would call her _Karen_ , looked offended that he would even try and defend himself. "Listen _here_ young man," Patton had to hold back a snort, "You _do not_ have any right to speak to me that way! Do you _know_ who I am? What are you even doing in this park anyway! This is a place for nice _normal_ families! Not _freakshows_ like you! You _fucking trany ass **freak**!"_

Patton was about to say something when a tiny hand grabbed into his. Looking down he saw Roman who was now looking worried. Oh _**hell**_ no. " _Mam_. Like I said before. I am here with my nephew. Now, _please_. _**Leave us alone**_." He hissed, picking up Roman and holding him close as a method of comfort. 

Just as he turned to walk away, he heard the woman shout at him again. "How _dare_ you, you little _faggit ass trany **bitc** -_" Then a yelp. Turning around he could see that the woman was now on her ass on the ground, and behind her were two little boys with a jump rope. It took him a moment to realize but the boys had _tripped_ this woman with the rope.

" _Oops_." Said the one kid with an old burn scar over one of his eyes. The other one laughed. They both looked very... _peculiar_. Not in a bad way, but they almost didn't feel... _human_. But at the same time, they gave off no smell that indicated differently. They were both fairly pale and the one with the scar had bright yellow eyes and a mask covering the bottom of his mouth. He also whare a black poncho desk cloak. the other had red eyes and dark brown hair with a white streak in the front and he was covered head to toe in freckles. He was just wearing normal shorts and a t-shirt. But with **_crocks_**. Loving fashion like he did, a little bit of him died inside at the sight of those shoes.

"Janus! Remus!" A man with short brown hair and lightly tanned skin yelled out while caring two toddlers in his arms who looked to be Romans age. "That was _very_ rude of you!" He scolded, "Now apologize!"

"But she was being a _meany_!" The kid in crocks wined. The man gave him a hard look. Both kids sighed, " _We are very sorry, please forgive us._ " They said in sync as if they had both had to do this many times before. The woman just pushed herself off the ground, screaming, before grabbing her kids arm and storming off. "She was a _meany_..." The boy in crocks said bitterly.

"I know," The man said, "Which is _why_ we're getting Ice-cream after this." He said, placing the two toddlers down at his side, still holding their hands. The kids cheered as the man turned towards Patton, "Hello, I'm Thomas. That woman you just had the _displeasure_ of meeting is Helen. She is kind of like the evil bible thumper of the neighborhood who also runs the PTA ant the local school, I'm sorry about that." He apologized.

"The names Patton, and its alright. It's not your fault! I'm just glad your kids came in when they did. She was starting to upset Roman." Patton said as he ran his hand threw Roman's hair as he was still quite shaken up from Hellens screaming and harsh words.

"I am too, but those two don't know how to stay out of trouble." He sighed fondly as he looked over to see the two kids trying to use the jump rope to scale up the slide. "Is your son ok?"

"Oh! I'm just his uncle!" Patton explained, "This little ball of energy tends to take everything out of his father so I offered to watch him for a bit. And he was a little scared but I think he's going to be ok."

"That's good," Thomas said, "How old is the little guy?" He asked.

"He's Three."

Thomas beamed, "Just like my little Remmy and Emile here!" He said gesturing to the two toddlers. They were both wearing glasses, a regular pair, and a pair of black sunglasses. The one with the sunglasses was also wearing a baby leather jacket. 

"If you don't mind me asking," Patton began, " _Why_ is he wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket."

Thomas laughed. "He just really likes that style." _That was fair,_ "If it's ok with Roman, maybe he and my boys could play a bit. They don't have many friends his age."

Patton looked over to Roman, "How about it buddy? Wanna play?" Roman looked nervous, which was new for the boy but nodded.

* * *

The day at the park was fun, but eventually Patton and Roman had to go. Despite his hesitance, Roman had actually had a lot of fun playing with Remus, Janus, Remmy, and Emile. So much, that he didn't want to leave. In the end, Thomas and Patton had traded numbers and set up a date for a play date for next week. At some point, Patton had to carry Roman because he was on the verge of passing out as he walked. Patton has never seen Roman more tired. "I see _someones_ has had quite a lot of fun," Logan said, once Patton entered the house.

"Yeah, and he ended up making some friends to," Patton said. "There was this very kind man, Thomas, who had a few children, and Roman had lots of fun playing with them!" Patton laughed, "We set up a play date time next week!"

Logan smiled, "That's good, why don't you go lay Roman down in his bed and we can start on dinner."

"Good idea," Patton said, "Ro is exhausted and he is going to be starving once he wakes up," Patton said, leaving to Roman's room. Once Patton gets back and begins to help Logan with dinner, he can't help but notices that Patton is being slightly quieter than normal, and he also changed _out_ of his skirt into a pair of soft _shorts_. Which was strange.

"Did anything else happen while you and Roman were out?" Logan asked.

Patton was quiet for a moment, "There... There was this _crazy_ lady but she eventually left. It's fine."

Logan looked concerned, "Patton, are you alright? What happened? You know you can tell me, right?" Logan asked kindly.

"It's just..." Patton paused, "She was kind of a religious _nut_ and she wasn't _exactly_ too happy when she found out I was a guy. She said some really nasty things to, and scared Roman." He said, "I know its a little stupid but I guess I am a little upset..."

Logan was furious, "Who was she? Did you catch her name?" She not only messed with Patton but scared Roman. She was as _good_ as **dead**.

"Logan, _no_ ," Patton said firmly. He had no problem letting Logan deal with other Vampires but this woman was human, "Shes a human. You _can't_."

" _Fine_ ," Logan grumbled, "But you have to _promise_ to let me know if anything else happens. _**Promise**_."

Patton giggled at how protective logan was being, "Alright, alright, I promise."


	3. WELCOME TO VIRGIL'S FLIGHT SCHOOL! TIME TO YEET OR GET YEET'ED

_**"ROMAN HAS A WHAT!?"** _

Patton flinched back at the loudness of Virgil's voice. He should have known that he would have reacted this way. "A _playdate_ ," he repeated. He cringed slightly as Virgil audibly stressed.

"Virgil, calm down. Everything is alright," Logan soothed, "It's just a playdate, it will be alright."

"Just a _playdate_?" Virgil yelled out. " _Just. A. **Playdate**???_" He stressed, "I don't know this ' _Thomas_ ' person! What if he's a _child murder_? What if he _doesn't like Vampires!_ What if he _doesn't like me an- and I ruin Roman's chance of making friends_! _Oh my **god**_! What if I fuck everything up and he tells all of his other friends _and no one will ever want their kids to be friends with Ro!_ _ **He'll end up being a loner in schools and get into drugs and run away or hate me forever! Or** -_" 

" _Virgil, Virgil, Virgil_!" Patton said loudly, getting Virgil's attention to stop him from spiraling. Virgil was speaking so fast he had barely caught any of that. "Kiddo, _It's ok_. I _met_ Thomas, and he seems like a _very_ wonderful man. He is very kind and seems like a _great_ father. I am sure that it will turn out just _fine_." He said.

Virgil still looked unsure, "B-but... What if you're _wrong_?" He asked. 

"Well... Then... _Uh_ -"

"Well, then we will rectify the situation, " Logan stated, "We will do anything we can to fix the situation. And if necessary, and if everything, for some reason, goes wrong, we could just move." He said. Virgil still looked antsy and went to speak but Logan continued before he could, "I _know_ you are scared and worried, but this _is_ very important. I know that you are used to not talking or interacting with anyone outside of our clan, and we were alright with it before, but you have a kid now. And it is very important for Roman's development to spend time with children his own age. You can't just avoid all playdates and interactions with other people just because you are afraid. I know this is tough for you, but I believe _you can do this_." He comforted.

Virgil shifted from side to side, nervous. "I..." He paused, "Y-yeah... Alright. I'll take Ro to the playdate... I. It _should_ be fine. Im p-probably just _overreacting_..." He muttered, trying to rein in his anxiety.

"I don't think your overreacting," Patton said, "You have every _right_ to be nervous and worried. There is nothing wrong with you feeling the way that you feel. It's alright that you're anxious and scared." He reassured. 

"Yeah... I guess..."

"Daddy?" Virgil looked over to see a, previously sleeping, Roman wanders off the couch and over to him while rubbing his eye with one hand and carrying his blanket and his stuffed bat with him.

"Aw, hello baby, " Virgil said, leaning down to pick Roman up, "Did we wake you? Aw, I'm sorry, " He apologized, bouncing Roman in his arms. "Do you want to go back to bed?" Virgil asked. Roman shook his head. "Alright, what do you want to do, baby?"

"Movie! Wanna watch movie." He let out a broken yawn.

"Alright baby, let's go pick out a movie, "

* * *

Virgil was shifting his weight from side to side as he carried Roman while he walked to the park where the playdate was set up. He felt like he was _dying_... _**Again**_. Or it was just his _overwhelming anxiety_ that was smothering him. 

As he arrived at the park, he could see the man that Patton had described as Thomas, playing with two toddlers in his lap while he kept an eye out for his other two kids were playing on the playground equipment.

He looked like an _ok_ man. He was giving _plenty_ of love and attention to his youngest sons while keeping a safe eye on his other two kids who were running around.

Virgil took a breath and held it as he walked forward, an exited Roman swinging in his arms. "Are you Thomas?" He asked, hoping and praying that he didn't hear the crack in his voice.

The man paused his playtime with his kids and looked up, "Yes, and you must he Virgil! Romans dad? It's a pleasure to meet you!" Thomas said, shifting his kids around a bit to shake Virgil's hand. 

Virgil shifted from side to side nervously as he shook his hand. "Uh... Same?"

Thomas smiled, "I brought my diaper bag and put a large picnic basket blanket in it and I brought some toys. Do you think that Roman would like to sit and play with my boys?" He asked kindly.

"What do you say, Ro?" Virgil asked.

Roman kicked his legs back and forth as he tried to bounce against the air. " _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_ " He said excitedly.

So Thomas laid out the blanket and toys and Virgil laid down some of Roman's toys that he brought. Roman, Remmy, and Emile were sat down and they began to play happily. "So, how long have you had Roman now?" Thomas asked as he made sure to keep his eyes on all of his kids.

"Oh _uh_... Just a bit over two years now..."

"Wow! You're doing such a good job!" Thomas laughed, "Whenever I first adopted Remus and Janus, I was _awful_! I had no idea what to do and I made a lot of mistakes. But they turned out pretty good." Both adults paused to watch Remus scream his lungs out before jumping off the swing set that he had somehow scaled. He landed in a dull thud faceplant. Janus was now wildly laughing his ass off while pointing at Remus. "There... _Wild_ kids..."

"Yeah... I guess... Is he... _ok_?"

" _Trust_ me. He's fine. I've seen him jump from higher. It used to scare the hell out of me. But it's fine. Just a thing he doses." Thomas chuckled. "They're _very_ energetic kids. I can tell you that there **_all_ **going to be that way." He laughed, "What about Roman? He seems to be an energetic kid."

Virgil let out an involuntary groan, "You have _no idea_. I know you probably have your hands far to tied with four kids, but I am _not_ an energetic person. And I sometimes have a hard time keeping up with him. I'm just lucky that I have Logan and Patton to help me, I don't know what I would do without them. Ro means the world to me."

Thomas nodded, "Yeah, being a single parent is hard. I can tell you that for sure. But I'm glad you have friends to help you with things like that." He smiled, "It's been rough settling into this town."

"Ugh, tell me about it." Virgil said, before pausing, " _Wait_ , are you new, well, new-er to this town too?" He asked.

Thomas nodded, "Moved here about a year ago. I don't know many people here and I haven't gotten the chance to meet too many people. Not with work and keeping an eye on my boys."

"If you don't mind," Virgil began, "Why _did_ you move here?"

Thomas paused for a second, looking around almost like he was making sure that no one could listen to there conversation. "My parents are _**insane**_." He said. "They did _not_ like the fact that I adopted my boys. I've tried cutting contact with them but there _crazy_ and keep getting the rest of my family to give them money so they can hunt me down and try to convince me to _get rid of my boys_."

" _Seriously_?" Virgil asked shocked, "And I thought my parents were nuts, _**holy shit.**_ "

"You're telling me. I've had to move _three_ times already because of there harassment. I've even started using _sent blockers_ on me and my boys just to keep them from tracking me..."

Virgil nodded, "Yeah, that sounds rough- _wait_ \- _What_?" He asked, starring at Thomas in shock.

Thomas, in turn, laughed. "Yeah, you wouldn't have been able to tell. Sorry. I'm a Werewolf. So are two of my boys, Emile and Remus. Remmy and Janus are my little Vampires." He laughed. 

"Oh," He thought about it for a moment, "Oh wait, so when you said that your parents didn't like your kids, was it-?" He paused, not really knowing if he had the right to ask.

Thomas sighed. "I left my parents before I even got Emile or Remy, back then it was just me and my two pups. I know Janus is a _Vampire_ but he will always be my pup," He chuckled. "But my parents and most of the rest of my family are _Loyalists_." He growled out as Virgil gasped. That must have **_not_ **gone over well... "When they found out about _Janus_... They wanted to ** _kill him_**. I told them that they were crazy and took all the money I could and _ran_. I didn't even tell my two closest friends were I was going, just that I couldn't stay. I know I haven't done the best for my boys but I did whatever I could."

Virgil stared at Thomas for a second before muttering an apology and looking away. They sat in silence for a moment as they watched their kids play happily, completely ignorant of the serious conversation that was just spoken. After a minute or two, Virgil spoke. "I found Roman in the woods, underneath a bush." He began, getting Thomas' attention. "I was _so confused_ on why someone would just leave him there. He was one and he didn't even know how to shift, so he was just _stuck there_ as a pup in the woods." He continued, "I thought that _maybe_ he was a runt abandoned or something because I couldn't of any other reason on why someone would just abandon there. I was so terrified to take him home to my clan, Especially _Logan's_ reaction..."

"...Why?" Thomas hesitantly asked.

"He's our clan leader, and was around during the times of one of the last _Wars_."

" _Really_?" Thomas asked in shock, "He must be _really_ old! How big is your clan?"

"Just Logan, Patton, and Me. Logan never really wanted a clan, seeing as he was a loner. But then he just ended up getting really attached to Patton and me." He chuckled.

" _Really_? Vampires can just... _chose_ to not have a clan?" He asked, bewildered. 

"Yeah," Virgil answered, "Most _prefer_ to have a clan, but it's not necessary. Why? Is it different for Werewolves?" He asked. He wanted to learn as much as he could for Roman.

" _Completely_. Werewolves _need_ packs. They will go crazy without them. The isolation is **_fatal_**." Virgil looked worried, "Don't worry, he'll be fine," Thomas said noticing how stressed Virgil started to look, "Packs and clans aren't that different. To you, Roman is considered a member of your clan, but it works both ways. To Roman, your apart of his pack. so don't worry, He will be fine."

Virgil sighed in relief. "That's good... Where was I again?"

"Logan's reaction? I think?"

"Oh yeah. I was... _terrified_. Logan had never expressed a distaste to werewolf's but he was apart of a **_war._** A legit war between two species. Sure, it was one of the last but he had once told me that war was never pretty. He doesn't even like _talking_ about it so I kinda figured that it brought up bad memories or _something_. So I thought he would have made me get rid of Roman, and where we lived before was filled with vampire loyalists, so there was no way he would _ever_ survive... And by that point, I might have gotten attached." Virgil explained.

"But when I came home Logan was nothing _but_ supportive. After Paton helped bring him back to health, he was near _starving_ , Logan got me paperwork for Roman saying he was _mine_ ," Virgil chuckled, "I was in shock at first because Logan was the head of the clan and I figured he would just take Roman under his wing like he did with me and Patton."

"But I was listed as Roman's father instead. We moved as soon as we could after. I know I'm not the best dad. I'm anxious, overprotective, and have no _idea_ what I'm doing... But I will **_never_** regret finding Roman in the woods that day." Virgil finished, watching Roman play happily with the other two toddlers.

Thomas nodded, "I feel the same. No matter what happens I will _never_ regret adopting my boys." He said fondly, watching his children play happily. Then he stared at Remus for a second, " _Oh **not** again_, " he muttered standing up, "I will be _right_ back, _**sorry**_!" He promised before rushing over to his older boys, " ** _Remus_**! Get that squirrel out of your mouth _right now!_ You have _no idea_ where it's even been! _How did you even get a squirrel?_ "

* * *

The playdate eventually ended and Roman was unhappy to leave, but Virgil managed to cox him by promising that they could play again. It wasn't like this would be the last time they would be seeing each other, considering the two adults agreed to help each other with teaching their children about there species.

Virgil knew nothing about werewolves and Thomas was oblivious about vampires so it just made sense and it was clear that they were both going to need help if they wanted to rais their children to the best of there ability. 

"So, how did the playdate go?" Patton asked as he prepared dinner.

"Pretty good," Virgil said, "Wouldnt you say so, Ro?" Roman just nodded, making a sound of agreement as he rubbed his eyes, clearly tired out from playing. Virgil nearly laughed, it was rare to see Roman this tired when it wasn't his nao time or bedtime. "How about we go lay you down for a nap?"

Roman wined and shook his head defiantly. " _Noooooooo_."

Virgil thought for a second, "Then how about I put in a movie and grab your sippy cup? You can watch snow white?" Roman nodded, grabbing his blanky that he left on the couch as Virgil filled his cup full of juice and put on the movie. Roman was asleep before Snow had even met the 7 dwarves. 

"So, did you like Thomas?" Patton asked, putting the homemade pizza in the oven. 

"Yeah," Virgil admitted. "He was pretty _ok_."

Patton smiled, "I _told_ you he was a nice man! Anyway, what did you guys do?" He asked.

Virgil shrugged and gave Patton a quick rundown of everything, like how Thomas was a werewolf and had two vampire kids and used scent blockers. Leaving out only a few bits of information, like why Thomas used the sent blockers. _That was not his news to tell._

" _Really_?" Patton asked, "I was a bit curious about why he and his kiddos had no sent,"

"Yeah, I agreed to help him teach Remy and Janus the basics of Vampire stuff. You know the basic how-tos and shit. And he said that he would help teach Roman how to do werewolf shit."

"Really?" Patton asked, "How kind of him!" Virgil nodded, he was a very kind person.

* * *

Today was the first day of Virgil teaching Janus and Remy a little bit about being a vampire. For safety and privacy, they did it at Thomas' house. Thomas' house was surprisingly small for a 5 family home. It was a two-bedroom home and the two youngest shared one room and the two oldest shared the other. Thomas slept on the fold-out couch in the living room and kept all of his things in a small side room which was too small for a bed. Thomas worked from home to support himself and his family. 

"Thank you again for helping my pups. I don't know what I would have done." Thomas chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Its no problem," Virgil said, "Its the least I could do..." Virgil said, lightly bouncing the sleeping Roman in his arms. 

"Janus, Remus, Emile, Remmy! Virgil and Roman are here!" He said loudly but not enough to bother the sleeping Roman. Almost immediately all for kids left their rooms. 

" _Ro-Ro!_ " Emile danced around excitedly.

Thomas softly hushed him, "Emile, Roman is napping right now. You need to be a little quieter before you-"

A small yawn, "Emmie? Rem?"

"-'ll wake him up..." Thomas finished, deadpanned. 

" _Sorry_..." Emile said quietly.

"Its ok, puppy baby," Thomas said. 

Roman rubbed at his eyes as he woke up, "Were, are we?" Roman mumbled as he yawned.

"Were at Remmy and Emile's house and you fell asleep on the way here, remember?" Virgil said, running his hands threw Roman's hair. 

"Remmy! Emmie!" Roman squealed, suddenly very awake. Swinging his legs and bouncing out of Virgil's grasp and hugging his friends. Almost immediately after he went over to hug Janus and Remus. 

"Remus, Emile, why don't you two go play with Roman. Virgil is going to teach your brothers some things about Vampires." Thomas said. 

"Ok!" Remus shouted, promptly picking up Roman and Emile and running off. 

" _Remus! Be careful_!" Thomas scolded. 

" _So_... What are you going to be teaching us?" Janus asked nervously, fiddling with the mask on his face.

Virgil nealed down in front of the two little Vampires, "Just the basics for now. I'm not the best at all this stuff but I know enough to teach you what you'll need. My clan leader, Logan, can teach you more advanced stuff and help with hunting and stuff like that later, ok?" He said, making sure that they were alright with that. The two vampires nodded.

"Now let me guess, having trouble retracting your fangs?" Virgil asked Janus.

Said vampire gasped, "How did you know?"

Virgil smiled, trying to make the kid feel as comfortable as possible. He might not have been that _good_ at teaching or dealing with kids, but he knew what it was like being scared and having a hard time dealing with his vampire-ness. "I had a lot of trouble with my fangs a long time ago. It must _suck_ wearing that mask all that time, right?"

Janus nodded, "Dad tried to help me. But vampire teeth and Werewolf teeth are different..."

" _Very_ ," Virgil agreed. "Now, watch me carefully," he instructed, opening his mouth and pull out his fangs. He heard the other two vampires gasp softly and then he retracted them. "It will feel weird, almost like you're losing a tooth _inwards_. You will feel them rise up quickly and it will probably take you a while to get used to the feeling. Do you want to try?" He asked.

After fiddling nervously for a second, Janus took off his mask and opened his mouth and tried. After a few tries, he got frustrated and shut his mouth, his long fangs sticking out of the corner of his lips. _"I can't do it..."_ He said, clearly frustrated. 

"You have longer fangs," Virgil noticed, "Just like logans."

"Vampires can have different kinds of fangs?" Thomas questioned, not knowing this information beforehand. 

Virgil nodded, "Some vampires have shorter fangs, some have longer. Young vampires also do not lose there fangs like baby teeth. They keep the same fangs unless something bad happens and they louse one. Then they grow a new one. But it's painful..." Virgil groaned at the memory of his 3-week long aching jaw. "... And long..."

"Anyway, Why don't you try again. It's ok if you're not able to get it now, but I know that you'll be able to get the hang of it." He said, remembering how encouragement was so important to him when he was just learning. "Try taking a deep breath with me, ok?" Janus nodded. "Alright, now fallow me, _in... Out... In... Out... In... Out..._ Now try again."

Janus kept his eyes closed and tried again, then gasped in shock when his fangs retracted. "Oh my god! I did it! I did it! Dad look I did it!" He jumped up and down excitedly. 

"Good job buddy! I'm so proud of you!" Thomas praised. 

Remmy frowned, "I wanna do that too!" He pouted. 

"Well do you have your fangs yet?" Virgil asked. Remmy was quiet for a moment. There was a quiet 'no'. "Don't worry, you'll get them soon. _But_ ," he paused, something promising on his tongue. "You can work on _flying_."

Janus and Remmy looked on in amazement. Thomas looked confused, "Flying? Sorry, I really don't know anything about vampires..." He said, embarrass. It was _fair_. He was raised in a primarily anti-vampire environment and his, probably, _first_ experience with vampires probably came from the children he decided to raise.

"Well, it is typically known that Vampires can turn into bats. And well, bats can fly."

" _Ah_..." Thomas rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

"Its all cool, no harm no foul and all that." Virgil shrugged. "Now. To the fridge!"

_"What?"_

Virgil ignored Thomas, grabbing the two vampires under his arms, making them giggle, and went into the kitchen. Thomas quickly in tow. "Alright, so this is how this is going to work, I am going to put one of you on top of the fridge and you're going to jump off."

 ** _"What?!"_** Thomas panicked.

"Don't worry, if they don't transform into bats, I will be right here to catch them. This is how I learned to fly... _Kind of_..." ' _Falling_ ' off of a tall building several stories above the ground is a _little_ different than jumping off the fridge safely... _**Patton looked soscared... and Logan-** He didn't want to get into that right now..._

Thomas looked hesitant. "... Alright... Just... _Be careful..._ "

"Of course," Virgil reassured. He understood the feeling protective of his kids. He placed Remmy on top of the fridge. "Alright, now you don't have to jump immediately. It's ok if your-" Remmy proceeded to _**yeet**_ himself off of the fridge and into Virgil's grasp. " _Jesus **Christ**! Kid!_ Let me know beforehand when your gonna jump. _Ok_?" Remmy nodded. 

"You want a turn?" Virgil asked. 

Janus looked at the fridge and shook his head. He didn't seem too comfortable with jumping off the fridge. "That's ok. You don't have to, not yet. And when it is your turn I _will_ catch you." He promised. Janus hesitantly nodded. "Alrighty, now let's get you back up there."

Virgil put Remmy on the fridge a few more times but he wasn't having any luck. That didn't discourage him though. Virgil thought that he just liked to throw himself on top of the fridge. "Alrighty, let's try a few more times then give your brother a try. Ok?" Remmy pouted but nodded. He was having so much fun. "Ready?" Virgil asked.

Remmy nodded, focusing as hard as his little 3-year-old mind could, and jumped. He was falling for only a second and then... _Poof_! He was flapping his little wings as hard as he could to stay in flight.

Virgil, Thomas, and Janus cheered, "Good job, Remmy!" Virgil cheered. Virgil quickly shifted into a bat and flew around with Remmy to help him get a hang on flight and to stay decently airborne. After a few minutes, Virgil shited backed and coxed Remmy to shift back. 

"Did you see that daddy! I was _flying_! It was a _bat_!" He jumped up and down excitedly. 

"I did, pup! You did _so_ good! I'm so proud of you!" He said, pulling Remmy into a hug.

"That was so cool, Rem!" Janus cheered in awe.

Virgil smirked at the older bat, " _Your turn._ " Janus slightly paled.


	4. PUPPIES!

Janus shifted slightly as he stared down off of the fridge. _"It's ok,"_ Virgil gently encouraged as he sat nealing the floor. "I'll catch you whenever you're ready." Janus _knew_ that. He _understood_ that. He _knew_ that Virgil wouldn't just _let him fall_ or get hurt. But he couldn't help but be scared. He wasn't to... _found_ of hights. Sure, he's climbed on top of tall things before, like rocks and playgrounds and buildings and shit, but he only did those things when _Remus_ was with him. Hesitantly, Janus took a step closer to the edge of the fridge. He was _almost there._ It wasn't _that_ tall.

"Janus, honey?" Thomas started, "Are you alright, pup?" He asked.

 _"Tall._.." he muttered quietly.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Virgil asked. Janus nodded.

Thomas looked confused, "Didn't you and Remus scale the neighbors building the other day just so Remus could try and jump and land in their _trash can?_ " He asked, causing Virgil to sit up trait and look baffled by the information. _What the hell was with these kids._

"But _Re_ was there with me..." He answered.

 _"Oh,_ " Thomas said, "Would it help if Remus was in here?" He asked. Hesitantly Janus nodded. "Alrighty then, I'll just go get Remus and grab the other two kids while I'm at it," Thomas said leaving real quickly. He was gone for only a moment before a loud exclamation of, " _What on earth!"_ could be heard shouted threw out the house. Virgil wanted to go run and see what was happening but he couldn't just leave Janus alone on top of the fridge. 

Thomas soon returned with two, now very colorful toddlers in his arms and a smirking Remus at his side. "Hi, Jan-Jan! Whatcha doing up there?" Remus asked, waving his hand which was covered in colorful marker.

"I-I'm _so_ sorry." Thomas apologized, setting down Roaman and Emile, whos faces were both covered in different colors of markers. "Daddy! Daddy! _Look_! aren't I pretty!?" Roman asked, showing off his face.

It took everything in Virgil's power not to snort and start laughing. "You look so, _so_ pretty!" The smile stretching across his face was becoming painful from how far it stretched. This was just _too_ hilarious. "Can I take a picture so I can show Uncle Logan and Patton how _pretty_ you are?" He asked.

Roman bounced up and down excitedly at the idea, "Yeah! Can you take a picture of Emmie to?" Roman asked as he pulled Emile into a side hug as they both giggled excitedly. 

_"Of course!"_ Virgil said, whipping out his phone, taking plenty of pictures.

"Hey, Janny!" Remus shouted out, "Whach'wa doin' up there?" He repeated.

At the presents of his brother, Janus relaxed. He straightened his shoulders and gave a confident smile, "Re! Watch _this!"_ He yelled before proceeding to throw himself off the fridge.

Virgil and Thomas panicked for a moment, Virgil quickly moving so he could catch Janus if he had to. But he didn't have to. With a _poof_ , Janus had moved from falling to flapping his tiny wings to stay airborne. 

_"Cool!_ " The little werewolves cheered.

Virgil just grabbed at his chest, "Thank _god_ I'm already dead." He breathed heavily. Thomas also looked rather stressed.

Janus fluttered around a bit, struggling to keep airborne before crashing into his brother's face. Remus just laughed stumbling a bit as Janus' wings covered his eyes. They were both soon sent plummeting to the ground when Janus accidental shifted back. "Oof- _Hey!"_ Remus shouted as he continued laughing.

"Sorry!" Janus giggled.

"Hey!" Remmy shouted, gaining his brother's attention, "I can do that too!"

"Really! Do it! Do it!" Roman encouraged, jumping up and down.

Emile giggled and joined it. "Do it! Do it!"

Remmy couldn't get on the fridge by himself, so he just climbed on top of the table and threw himself off before shifting into a bat.

The kids were running around and laughing and Thomas and Virgil watched them play. "Thanks again," Thomas said, "For coming. I don't know _how_ I would have taught my boys any of this so it means a lot that you helped."

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck and blushed at the praise, "It's no big deal," He insisted, "Just make sure to teach Roman how to be a big dog and we'll be even." He joked.

Thomas laughed, "Oh don't worry about that. I'll help. And besides, you going to have your hands _quite_ full next month."

Virgil tilted his head, confused. "Whats next month?" He asked.

Thomas smirked, _"Full moon."_

* * *

They met at night the next time. Thomas' house was too small to teach Roman how to shift and to have a bunch of little Werewolves and Vampires running around and it was too dangerous to teach them during the day. So they settled on hanging out at the nature trails.

Vampires and Werewolves had better night vision so it was fine.

"So you are Thomas," Logan said, "Greetings, my name is Logan, it is a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand. Logan had managed to take the night off of his work to join Thomas and Virgil. He was excited to meet Romans' friends and watch Roman learn.

Thomas shook his hand, "Good to meet you, Logan!"

"So, what are you planning on teaching the children tonight?" Logan asked.

"For Roman and Emily were going to stick with the basics. Just have them practice shifting back and forth and let them get used to it. It will help them gain better control so they don't accidentally shift. Then I just plan on letting them run around while shifted so they can get a hang of it," Thomas explained. "I'm going to also work on teaching Remus how to hunt and track. Roman and Emily can watch, but I'd _prefer_ they get used to the basics before they try and learn anything more."

Logan nodded. He didn't know much about this Thomas person, But he seemed to be a responsible person, which Logan liked. 

Logan nodded, "Might I ask how old Remus and Janus are? I know that your youngest are Roman age, but I'm afraid that I don't know about the older ones."

"It's all good. Remus and Janus are a little over 5.

"Hey, Thomas!" Virgil shouted out, gaining their attention."Is it ok if I throw your kids out of trees?" He asked, holding Janus and Remmy up by the scruffs of there shirts as they giggled and laughed.

"Just make sure they don't get hurt, ok?" He said. He looked nervous, but he seemed to trust Virgil enough to not let them get hurt, which was _another_ thing Logan liked about Thomas.

 _"Dad! Dad! Dad!"_ Remus shouted, jumping over. "Can _I_ jump out of a tree? _Please?"_ He begged.

"No, Remus. You cant fly." Thomas explained. Remus tried to argue but Thomas continued, " _Falling_ and _flying_ are not the same thing." Remus went to protest again, but Thomas simply said, " _No,_ falling out of a tree and landing on the ground _isn't_ the same thing as flying with a bad landing." Remus crossed his arms and huffed. Thomas smiled, "Don't be like that, buddy. Your gonna help me hunt, _Remember?"_

That got Remus exited. "I almost forgot!" He jumped around, "I wanna rip a dears _throat out!"_ He said, running around.

Thomas laughed, "He's enthusiastic."

_"He sure is..."_

_"Alright!"_ Thomas said, gaining the younger werewolves' attention, "Are you kiddos ready to get started?" The kids cheered excitedly. "Ok, Remus, I want you to demonstrate how to shift for me, please?"

Remus nodded excitedly before shifting. He was now a small werewolf with a brilliant white coat and pink-ish red eyes and a pink nose. Roman gasped excitedly. "Remus is a _special_ type of werewolf," Thomas explained, "He's _Albino._ Witch is why his coat is white and his skin is pale,"

"But _Thomas!"_ Roman protested, "Remus isn't _wearing_ a coat!" He pointed out.

Logan and Thomas paused for a moment, then Thomas began laughing while Logan did his best to muffle his giggles. " _No, No, No,_ not _that_ type of coat!" Thomas laughed, "His _'coat'_ is what people call his fur. Its called a coat of fur but coat for short," He explained. "You can go play now, Remus. We'll go hunting in a few minutes, ok?" Remus just wagged his tail before running off.

"Now, are you two ready?" He asked. The other two nodded excitedly. "OK, now, follow me," Thomas said, walking them threw the process of shifting and demonstrating it with him. Emily shifted first. Emily had a soft light brown coat with a lightly curled tail. It took Roman a few more tries but he eventually managed to shift. Roman was a darker brown wolf and his coat almost had a reddish tint to it. "Good job!" Thomas praised.

Roman immediately ran around a bit, stopping by Logan to show him. "Good job, Roman!" Logan said, lightly petting Romans head causing his tail to wag. "Why don't you go show Virgil?" He asked, pointing to a few trees over where Virgil was teaching Remmy and Janus how to hang upside down in the trees while in the bat forms.

Roman ran over excitedly to the tree Virgil was at. Virgil was flying around one of the lower branches while teaching Remmy and Janus, who were hanging from the tree. Virgil was bussy teaching Remmy and Janus, so he wasn't paying attention below him and didn't notice Roman below him. So Roman yipped softly, trying to get his attention.

And it worked! Virgil looked down at Roman before continuing to teach Remmy and Janus. Virgil flew around for a few moments before pausing and turning back to Roman. He shifted back almost immediately, _"Roman!_ Is that you _baby?!_ " He cooed. Roman pounced around excitedly. "Oh, my precious _baby!_ _Look at you!"_ He cooed, running his hands threw Roman's fur. He looked up at Janus and Remmy, "You kids can take a break and go play." Remmy and Janus squeaked and flew off, a bit shakily but pretty good for beginners, "And _be careful!"_ He insisted. He turned back to Roman, " _Look at you!_ " He cooed again as he continued to give Roman lots of love and attention.

Before he knew it, two more balls of fur practically ambushed him. Nearly knocking him over. _"Remus! Emile!_ Play _easy!"_ Thomas scolded while Logan laughed. Virgil played with the pups for a while until Thomas sniffed at the air.

"What's the matter?" Logan asked.

"I think there is some dear nearby. You and Virgil wouldn't mind watching the kids for a _few_ seconds while I teach Remus how to hunt, do you?" Thomas asked, "If not it's ok, but this seems like a good teaching opportunity."

Logan nodded, "That perfectly fine. Virgil and I can easily handle the children while you go educate Remus. This seems like a great opportunity."

"Thank you _so much,"_ Thomas said, "Remus!" He called out, getting the young werewolf's attention, "Are you ready?" Remus' tail wagged excitedly as he bound over to Thomas. "Ok, we'll be back in a few minutes. _Hopefully_ with some dear." Thomas laughed before shifting and running out further into the woods with Remus on his tail. 


	5. Reminiscing On A Full Moon

Logan fluttered about in his bat form, helping Janus and Remmy get a hold of flying. It was a tricky thing for beginners to get a hang of, but they were smart kids and seemed to be getting the hang of it pretty well. Though, Janus seemed to have a bit of trouble flying in a straight line, so that would need a bit of time to fix but Janus seemed like a smart kid so he had no doubts that he would be able to figure it out.

At some point, Logan suggested playing a game while shifted. That was how he learned when he was first turned a long, long, long time ago. 

So now he was in the sky playing tag with two children. While Virgil was on the ground practically playing with two oversized puppies.

Patton would have killed to be here.

That all stopped when there were two gunshots in the distance. Virgil and Logan were immediately on guard. Logan had flown to the ground and shifted back and hid Janus and Remmy behind him when they shifted back. Virgil just stood in front of Roman and Emile protectively as they were two scared to shift back. They both watched in preparation to protect the kids as the bushes rustle as someone neared closer and closer.

Then Remus came threw trotting along as he dragged a dead dear by the antlers with Thomas following him not too far behind dragging another dear. As soon as they were in the center of the clearing Thomas shifted back as Remus happily chewed on the dears antlers. "What was that?" Virgil asked as the pups ran over to play with Remus.

"Some a-" Thomas glanced over at the kids, "Some jerk was illegally hunting." He said visibly upset. "They saw us and shot at us! I bring my pups here because its illegal to hunt hear!"

Logan looked upset at this. "That is horrible."

"It is! I'm going to call someone tomorrow and say I was talking a walk or something and something was hunting. This is stupid and-" His rant was cut off when he threw his hands up and hissed in pain.

"Are you ok?" Virgil asked as he and logan rushing over to Thomas' side.

Thomas glance at his shoulder. His shirt was covered in dear blood so the small hole at the top of his shoulder was hidden. "Those bastards shot you!" Logan hissed.

Thomas just sighed, seeming more annoyed than anything. "Ah, darn it. That's gonna sting for a bit, good thing it's just a graze. At least when I go make a complaint ill have physical evidence."

"Which direction were those hunters?" Logan asked walking towards the bushes that Remus and Thomas had come back from.

Thomas looked confused but Virgil knew the drill. "Logan, No!" Virgil said, trying to hold Logan back unsuccessfully, causing Logan to drag him along. "Logan! Thomas said he was fine! He's going to go make a complaint tomorrow and make sure this doesn't happen again! It's ok!" He insisted.

"But I can make sure this doesn't happen again right now." He hissed, not stopping.

Virgil groaned in frustration as he attempted to hold Logan back. "Thomas!" He called out to the very confused werewolf. "Tell him your fine!"

"I- Uh- Why?"

"Please just do it!"

"Logan," Thomas shouted out, running over to the two vampires who were nearing the edge of the clearing, "It's ok! I'm fine." Logan paused and looked over at him. "Honest. It doesn't hurt. It's just a graze. It's ok. I'm fine." He insisted. Logan huffed and shifted into a bat, causing Virgil to fall on his but, and flew up to a tree branch where he hung grumpily. "What was that about?" Thomas asked.

Virgil grumbled as he got up, "He's just overprotective. He's like that for me, Patton, and Roman too." He said dusting himself off.

"I was almost worried I made him upset with how angry he was," Thomas said.

"He's just like that," Virgil said. "It just means he likes you and he would quite literally kill for you. Literally."

Thomas knew Virgil was being serious, but he couldn't help but laugh a bit. "I'm glad he likes me, at least. I was almost worried that he didn't from how stoic he was."

Virgil nodded, "He isn't really in touch with his emotions but he shows them when he needs to so it all good." Virgil laughed, "Hers actually a giant softy." Virgil laughed more at Logan's defiant hiss from the tree. "Anyway, how was the hunt?" Virgil asked. 

"Good! Remus did an amazing job with tracking and taking down the dear. He actually managed to nab a big one," He gestured over to the larger dear.

"Have you taught Janus and Remmy how to drink from an animal yet?" Virgil asked.

Thomas sighed. "No. I tried but I'm not exactly well educated on Vampires. We've been sticking to blood bags." He groaned.

Virgil hissed in sympathy, "Those are expensive."

"Yeah," Thomas said, "I really had to play with our finances to fit those into the budget," Thomas said. 

Virgil nodded. He used to have those kinds of problems before he met Logan and Patton. Before he was a vampire. He remembered what it was like to have money issues. "Me and Logan could always help out with blood bags," He said.

"No. It's alright. I couldn't ask that of you." Thomas said.

Virgil nodded. Accepting help when it came to money or financial issues was also a big no-no to him too when he was struggling. "You want me to teach Remmy and Janus how to drink?" He asked.

Thomas nodded, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, please."

Virgil nodded and turned to call the kids and paused. Trying to process what he was looking at. Thomas turned to see what Virgil was staring at and burst out laughing. Someone had managed to tear the dears antler off and Roman and Emily were playing tug of war with it and Remus had Janus and Remmy's pant legs in his mouth and was running around the clearing dragging them around fastly as they laughed. Virgil rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers as he sighed, "What the fuck guys..." He muttered causing Thomas to laugh harder.

* * *

The full moon came by faster than anyone expected and the effects were obvious. Even before the full moon had started Roman was filled with more energy than usual and he would often be jumping around and playing while shifted more than usual. 

Virgil was sure as hell happy to have Thomas around or he didn't think that he would be able to handle it. He loved Roman, but he was sure as hell happy that full moons weren't monthly.

Patton and Logan took the day off work and make it a whole event. Thomas really liked that idea. They turned it into a giant picnic in the clearing. 

"Do we have everything?" Logan asked as he checked over everything once again.

Patton nodded happily. "We have all the food packed, Thomas is bringing some stuff too! We have a big blanket. Some blood bags. Some sparklers for the kids and some other small trinkets for the kids to play with, what else do we need?" He asked.

"Bug spray maybe," Virgil said. "I know the kids are probably going to be shifted most of the time but I don't want them getting eaten up by bugs when there not." He said.

"I am pretty sure that Thomas is bringing that," Logan said, "I'm not sure if we even have any. Bugs don't exactly target vampires."

"Then I guess that's everything!" Patton said. "Now where is Roman?"

At the sound of his name Roman, in his shifted form, launched himself down the stairs then jumped over the couch and ran circles around the three Vampires in the room, only to stop when Virgil picked him up, laughing. "Calm down, Ro! Were leaving right now!" He laughed as Roman licked his face. "Alright, alright! I love you too, kid. Let's go.

* * *

Thomas and his kids were already there when they got there. "Glad to see you made it!" He joked as they arrived. 

"We wouldn't miss it wor the world, " Virgil laughed, setting down Roman who was still shifted. As soon as he was set down he took off, nocking Remmy and Emile down as he jumped on them. They laughed as he liked them before he shifted back and hugged them.

"Emmie! Remmy! I missed you!" Roman said happily as he hugged his friends.

Emile laughed, "We hung out at the park yesterday!" 

"That was forever ago!" Roman wined. 

"What? No love for us?" Janus asked as he sat down leaning on Remus who was shifted. Roman let go of Remmy and Emily and went over and gave them a hug. Janus laughed and Remus licked Roman's cheek making him giggle. 

While this adorable scene was going on, the adults were setting everything up and talking. "Romans been driving me crazy these past few weeks. I love him but his energy level is off the charts." Virgil laughed as he spread out the blanket. 

Thomas laughed, "Don't worry. He won't be any trouble after tonight. It's like a sugar rush and tomorrow will be the crash. He will be calmer and he will sleep more as his body stores up energy so he can get back to his usual energetic self." He explained.

"Really?" Logan asked. "How long does it usually last?" 

"Usually till the end of the month," Thomas said.

"This is so exciting," Patton said, "Before Roman, I had never actually seen a werewolf shifted before," Patton said.

"Really?" Thomas asked. 

Patton nodded, "I've never lived in any Werewolf friendly areas, I'm afraid. So I've just never seen one. Let alone up close. Remus is a lot bigger than I thought he would be." He laughed.

"If you think he's big, you should wait and see me shifted." Thomas laughed. 

Patton gasped, "Big pupper."

Thomas laughed. "This is," he looked over at the kids playing. "Really nice. Its been a while since I've been able to have a full moon gathering like this," He reminisced, "It's been a while."

"Is it something your family did?" Patton asked before realizing that could be insensitive, "I'm sorry! I sort of forgot about- sorry!"

"It's ok," Thomas said, "But yeah. My family would get together every year. We would have a huge party with every family member who could make it and any family friend who wanted to come." Thomas said. "My family was extremely tight nit and friendly. Well. Except there one itsy bitsy flaw of being ragging racists against Vampires." He joked. "Sometimes there would be over 70 people over to part. Aunts, Uncles, cousins, nephews, nieces, grandparents. It was like a family reunion. It got me pretty used to talking to people I don't know." He laughed.

"I'm... Sorry." Patton said, not really knowing what else to say. 

Thomas shrugged, "Don't be. I would much rather be right here with my boys anyway."

"Do you ever like, miss it?" Virgil asked, "I mean like having a big family and stuff." 

Thomas shrugged, "No. I do miss some things. But not them." He answered. "You see that burn scar on Janus' faces?" He said. The others nodded. "When I first adopted him he didn't have that scar." They gasped.

"You- you don't mean?"

"Yep. My family were against the fact that I adopted Janus. They adored Remus, but not Janus. I thought that if I distanced my self a bit and only visited with the boys every once in a while, it would give them time for Janus to grow on them and show them that my desition was final," he said.

"And I thought it had worked because they were starting to be nicer to him. And then an emergency came up and I needed someone to babysit. Everyone was busy and I didn't have the money to hire an impromptu babysitter. They offered to watch the kids and so I let them. I was worried, of course, but they were my last option and I thought they were getting better. Unfortunately, you can't 'cure' racism." He said solemnly. 

"I got a call from Remus about two hours afterward. Apparently, they saw me distancing myself and only acted nicely when I was near to keep me from leaving. And they would tell Janus all these horrible things like how I don't really love him and that he was a horrible mistake. And a bit after I left they separated Janus and Remus and started being aggressively mean to Janus before straight up trying to kill him. Remus managed to stop them and protected him till I got there. He bit my father's finger off while trying to protect him. After that, I sold my house and moved and didn't tell anyone except my two closet friends."

"That's horrible," Virgil said. 

"I am letting you know this now but if I ever meat your parents I am going to be killing them both," Logan said.

Thomas nodded, "Have at it."

"I don't mean to be rude," Virgil began, "But if you grew up in a racist friendly environment, how did you end up with a different mindset?"

"My friends," Thomas said. "Joan and Talyn. I used to agree with everything my parents said without question. Then I met Joan and Talyn. They were amazing people, some of the best I've ever seen. But they were dating. And they were both different species. That was another big no-no in my family. They didn't like Vampires and they hated cross-species dating. And well, the LGBTQ community. And then Joan and Talyn came around." He said, "They were my first instance of 'wait a minute. Somethings not right here...' And that was the start of me questioning my parents' beliefs."

"God, your parents sound just like mine but worse," Virgil said.

"Really?" Thomas asked.

Virgil nodded, "Racist, controlling, homophobic, overbearing."

Thomas laughed and nodded sympathetically, "Heres to bad parents!" He held up a soda can.

Virgil grabbed a blood bag and clinked it to the soda, "Bad parents!"

Thomas took as swig of the soda while Virgil drained the blood bag, "Let's get this party started!" He laughed.


	6. Angry Water Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and the long chapter. I've been busy with moving and work and it's been a bunch of stress.  
> I just got my computer set back up again! (Which is my preferred method of writing) And I am all ready to try and start this back up again with at least semi-frequent updates lol.  
> The next chapter will be longer and better, I promise.

At the hight of the full moon, Roman, Remmy, and Emile were running around and playing around while Roman and Emile were shifted and Remus was attempting to climb a tree while shifted while Janus tried helping him, and the adults watched on talking among themselves and Thomas laid on the ground while shifted as he kept an eye on the kids.

"Guys!" Remmy jumped up and down excitedly, "Do you want to go to the froggy pond?" he asked. Emily trotted around excitedly while Roman tilted his head in confusion. Remmy, from growing up around werewolves, understood their body language, and was able to answer, "Daddy has brought us here a few times, and near hear there's this big pound area that has a lot of big frogs! You want to go play there?" He asked. Roman now looked excited as he bounced around with Emile.

Remmy looked around at the distracted adults before sneaking through a bush with Roman and Emile right behind him. He hushed and giggled slightly as they made their way through the thin patches of woods and eventually made it to a circular pond. Loud and consistent croaking could be heard all threw out the area and you could vaguely see the shapes of frogs in the water before they darted out deeper into the pond. Remmy laughed as they played around the pond as they searched for a big frog to bring back for the grown-ups.

Looking over the lake, Remmy saw a big frog on a lily pad in the water that wasn't too far away. "Can either of you swim?" Remmy asked. Roman and Emile both shook their heads no. Remmy pouted for a minute as he tried to figure out how to net the frog. It was too big to grab as a bat, at least for him, and it was too far away to swim to for someone who didn't know how to swim. And the water was icky... But he could just walk to it. There were a few logs right by it that he could walk on. "You two, stay right there! I'm going to go get us a frog!" He laughed excitedly as he hopped on one of the logs.

He walked along carefully along the logs as he got closer to the frog. He almost slipped when he stepped on a very weird log. It was green, probably covered in moss or something, and it was bumpy and moved a bit.

He got to the last log and managed to nab the big frog. It squirmed about but he managed to keep ahold of it with his small child arms, somehow. "I got it!" He held up the frog for Roman and Emile to see, who then made happy dog noises. As he walked back, the weird bumpy log from before started to move once he got off of it. Roman and Emile were whimpering and sounding worried, causing Remmy to look behind him. The log had a mouth and eyes! And big sharp teeth! And it was climbing on the log Remmy was on, following him. Looking around, Remmy could see that there were more logs coming closer.

Remmy squeaked and ran the opposite direction on the logs, only to slip on some moss. He yelped slightly, nearly falling into the angry log infested water before he was scooped out by the scruff of his shirt. He glanced up, "Daddy!" He squeaked happily as the larger werewolf held him in his mouth, "Look! I got you a Froggie!"

Thomas huffed slightly, which could be interpreted as just about anything, as he trotted back over the logs and over to the two other werewolves. He quickly scooped them up as well before trotting off back to the clearing. "Boys!" Virgil immediately yelled out once they arrived, "Where were you! You had us all worried sick!"

Remmy only held up his prized catch, "I got daddy a frog and almost got eaten by angry water logs with big teeth!"

* * *

The scolding those three received lasted upwards of 25 minutes as soon as the adults realized 'angry moving logs' meant alligators _/and or crocodiles/_. Other than that, the night of the full moon party was a success and everyone had a good time. That was until Remus managed to get himself stuck at the top of a 20 ft tree while shifted but that was a whole other fiasco.

* * *

After the celebration was finished, and the sun had started to rise, they had all decided to crash at Logan, Virgil's, and Patton's house. Seeing as it was closest. Thomas was carrying a sleepy Remus and Emile while Janus was napping on Remus' head in bat form. Virgil was carrying Roman and Remmy in his arms as they rested sleepily and Logan and Patton were carrying all their stuff inside the house. Thomas and Virgil set the kids on the couch while Logan and Paton started to put everything away. 

"Alright, kids. Ready for bed?" Virgil asked as he went into a small storage closet and grabbed a few spare blankets. 

"Nooo." Roman wined, "I'm not sleepy," He insisted, Remmy and Emile agreeing. Remus and Janus were already asleep.

"Then how about a movie?" Thomas suggested. The three children nodded sleepily in agreement, so once Virgil had draped them all in blankets, he turned on Cinderella. 

They were all asleep before the fairy godmother had even made an appearance. 


End file.
